kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Mage-Sisters
|species = Unknown |affiliation = Hyness}} Repentant Retaliators: The Three Mage-Sisters (also known as the Jambastion mages or Three Generals of Magic) are a group of three individuals that serve as bosses in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Star Allies ''as the secondary antagonists of the game. They are all first fought in Fortress of Shadows - Jambastion, but are fought again in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. They fight together as a single boss in the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game. They serve their leader, Hyness. They are also set to appear as Dream Friends in the game’s third update. Members The blue Mage-Sister, Francisca, fights with a snowflake labrys, a double-sided axe and uses ice sorcery. She can manipulate the size of, or throw the head like a giant disk. She can also use a soda shooter to shoot a long stream of soda that bounces off the floor and ceiling; this causes dark blue stars to appear, and swallowing them grants the Water ability. Her giant disk and icicle launch attacks make light blue stars appear, which grant the Ice ability. She is known as the '''Frozen General', or the Bringer of Icy Doom. The red Mage-Sister, Flamberge, fights with a flamberge, and also uses fire sorcery. One attack includes using a cannon that shoots a long and wide stream of fire directly ahead. This attack creates red stars which grant the Fire ability when swallowed. She’s supposed to be looking for dark hearts, but Flamberge has found her way to a nice, toasty spot and is taking a bit of a break. She is known as the Blazing General, or the Bringer of Flame. The yellow Mage-Sister, Zan Partizanne, fights with a partisan and uses electric sorcery. Her attacks with her thunder drums can create green stars which give the Plasma ability, or orange stars which give the Beam ability. She is the dutiful leader of the three Jambastion mages. At the bidding of Hyness, she hunts for dark hearts. She is known as the Lightning General, or the Bringer of Shock. History Zan Partizanne was taken in by Hyness and has sworn loyalty to him after she received powerful magic. It is not stated how the other sisters got associated with Hyness, however, they are not related to him, and are of a different race. It is still not confirmed if the Three Mage-Sisters are siblings or of a sisterhood of mages. According to Hyness, those of his religion, as well as possibly himself and the Three Mage-Sisters, were banished and sealed away to the edge of the galaxy by an unknown race. This race is presumed to be the ancients, who were known for creating legendary and powerful treasures. Hyness exclaims that the ancients banished and sealed them away because they feared their power, and that they attempted to erase their very existence from history itself. Also according to Hyness, their religion was responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis" of sorts, however, it's unknown what this "crisis" was. Hyness also mentions a book of legend that foretold the restoration of those that are masters of a matter most dark, or those of their religion. It could be presumed that those who were part of this religion wrote this book akin to the Holy Bible and other religious books. Story After Kirby and friends have defeated Meta Knight, the Three Mage-Sisters land their Jambastion Fortress on Planet Popstar. Kirby and friends face them one by one, defeating first Francisca, then Flamberge, and finally Zan Partizanne, in which the latter proceeds to destroy the Jambastion Fortress. Kirby and friends then encounter Francisca and Flamberge on different planets, still on their hunt for Jamba Heart pieces. Kirby and friends defeat them once again and make their to their base, where they approach their master, Hyness, who is performing the reviving ceremony. Before Kirby and friends can interrupt, however, Zan Partizanne blocks their way, and the five engage in a fight. Zan is defeated, and she begs Hyness for his help, but Hyness is displeased with her failure and bats her aside to face the heroes himself. Hyness was then bested by the heroes, but then proceeds to summon the Mage-Sisters to him. He then drains their life force to restore his own, rendering the Mage-Sisters unconscious. Hyness and the heroes fight again, with the former using the Mage-Sisters' unconscious bodies as living weapons. When they are defeated, Hyness throws the Three Mage-Sisters, still unconscious, into the incomplete Jamba Heart on the altar, and soon dives into it himself, reviving the Dark Lord, Void Termina. When Kirby and friends face Void Termina﻿, they go inside of him to battle his heart. They find the Three Mage-Sisters, along with Hyness, trapped inside internal cocoons. After releasing the core, everyone, including the Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness, are ejected out of Void Termina. It is unknown what happened to them after that, though the Mage-Sisters now had their color restored, meaning that they gained their life force back. The only confirmation to what happened to them is that the Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness survived the whole crisis. The Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness return in the new mode being added in Wave 3 update releasing on November 30, Heroes in Another Dimension. Here, the Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness have somehow found their way into Another Dimension. Once Kirby and friends encounter them, the Three Mage-Sisters do battle with them once again, this time all at once. Because Hyness is seen unconscious on the ground without his hood during the battle with the mages in the trailer, it could be presumed that they are fought just after him. As a Dream Friend The Three Mage-Sisters also appear as Dream Friends in Kirby Star Allies’s third update, where they are paired together as a single character. Not much is known about how they will function, with the only given information being that the player can switch between them at will, unlike the other paired Dream Friends. It is also stated that they are unlocked after certain conditions are fulfilled, likely referring to completing Heroes in Another Dimension. Language The Three Mage-Sisters (along with Hyness and possibly others of their religion) have their own language, which is shown to be used on multiple occasions. On the Pause Screen description for Hyness's second phase in The Ultimate Choice, multiple phrases are translated: *Bonjam = Greeting *Jambuhbye = Goodbye *Jamblasted = Anger *Juh? = Huh? *Vun = Very *Jamanke = Thank you *Japologa = I’m sorry *Jonto = Soon *Jaway = I forgot *Majaja = Again Out of these words, "vun," "jamanke," "japologa," "jonto," "jaway," and "majaja" are not spoken by any character in-game. In the Super Smash Bros. series The Three Mage-Sisters appear as a single Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Related Quotes Trivia *Unlike other bosses, when any of the Mage-Sisters are defeated, instead of the Jamba Heart floating away, they grab it and take it with them. *While they are called "sisters" in the pause description of Hyness's second phase, the word might not necessarily mean that they are siblings. The word could be meant in a religious term, which is typically used to refer to nuns, seeing as how they are part of a religion themselves. **However, Nintendo published a poll asking fans which Nintendo family "would be the most fun," implying the mages as related sisters. *As the Three Mage-Sisters have very similar moves to each other, some of their maneuvers become questionable due to the weapons they wield. **Francisca uses a thrusting attack despite wielding an axe, which is supposed to be used for chopping. A halberd would be suitable for thrusting, but it is classified as a pole-axe, not an axe. **Zan Partizanne uses slashing attacks despite wielding a partisan, a polearm that is designed for thrusting (although its protrusions were made to parry sword attacks). **As Flamberge's sword functions as both a longsword and a rapier, both slicing and thrusting moves are accurate to its usage. *The Three Mage-Sisters have elemental weaknesses, which can stun them while they are performing their special attacks. Francisca can be stunned when using a move with the Zap element on her soda beam attack, Flamberge can be stunned when using the Blizzard, Bluster, or Splash elements, as well as Artist or Adeleine's paint attacks, while charging her Oven Cannon, and Zan Partizanne can be stunned when using a Splash element or paint attack on her drums. **They can also be affected by their weakness during Hyness's second phase, although they can still hurt Kirby and co. when they are at the stage. However, they will recharge if Hyness pulls them back to him. *Each of the Mage-Sisters' weapons represent one of the three main weapons of the ''Fire Emblem'' weapon triangle: Francisca has an axe, Flamberge has a sword, and Zan Partizanne has a lance. *As of version 4.0.0, they are the second overall boss whose name in the boss splash screen is shown to have flames, which was originally exclusive to Void Termina and Void Soul. *When swapping between the Three Mage-Sisters as a Dream Friend, a unique animation will play. Instead of immediately turning into the Mage-Sister being swapped to, the current sister will high-five the one being swapped to before they take their place. Videos Kirby Star Allies Francisca Gameplay Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Artwork KSA Francisca artwork.png|Francisca K25th Anniversary Francisca artwork.png|Francisca K25T Francisca.png|Francisca KSA Flamberge artwork.png|Flamberge Flamberge.png|Flamberge KSA Zan Partizanne artwork.png|Zan Partizanne Zan_Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne K25TH KSA Anniversary.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Kirby’s Friends 2.png|The Three Mage-Sisters along with Kirby and the other Dream Friends Icons KSA_Three_Mage-Sisters_Icon.png|Kirby Star Allies Concept Artwork Jambastion_Mage_Concept_Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Jamabstion_Mage_Concept_Art2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery Francisca Star Allies.png|Francisca's first splash screen. Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|Francisca using her Soda Beam attack. KSA Flamberge Boss Splash screen.png|Flamberge's first splash screen. Zan_Partizanne_Splash.png|Zan Partizanne's first splash screen. Zan Ring.jpg|Zan Partizanne using her Thunder Drums. Kirby Star Allies' Bosses.png|The Three Mage-Sisters, along with Twin Kracko, Grand Mam, and Yggy Woods. Boss.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' The Three Mage-Sisters Splash Screen.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) The Three Mage-Sisters.png|Dream Friend TMSDream Friends.jpeg Category:Female characters Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Ancients Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters